1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a light sensing chip package or a light emitting chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical-electronic devices such as light sensing devices or light emitting devices play an important role in image capture or lamination applications. These optical-electronic devices are widely used in electronic devices such as digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones, solar cells, screens, lamination elements, and so on.
Along with advancements in technological development, requirements for light emitting precision of light emitting devices or light sensing precision of light sensing devices have been increased.